Robo-Mercenaries/LordRemiem
Fought in: Special Operations - Mann vs Machine Passives Note: These passives are common to all enemies listed *'Mechanical Body' **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *'Mindless' **Immune to Psychic and Fear effect Robo-Scout *Class: Scrapper Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Speed' **50% chance to preemptive counter attacks Abilities *'Scatter Shot' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and whenever performing an offensive action; Can stack up to 3 times) *'Stun Ball' **Type: Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Stun (Loses next turn; Cannot dodge attacks; Protection and Counter effects are disabled) Robo-Soldier *Class: Bruiser Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Smash' **Attacks deal extra damage, but Robo-Soldier takes recoil damage Abilities *'Rocket' **Type: Ranged, Gun, Explosion **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignore target's Defense and Shield effects) **One enemy: Shield Breaker (Removes and prevents Shield effects) *'War Trumpet' **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **All allies: Strengthened (Increases attack by 25%) **All allies: Morale Boost (Increases all stats) **All allies: Epiphany (Next attack is guaranteed crit) Robo-Pyro *Class: Blaster Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Fire' **Attacks against Burning targets deal Pyrophoric (Nearby fire attacks spread to this target, dealing fire damage) **Attacks against targets with Pyrophoric deal Melt Armor (Attacks against this target ignore defense) Abilities *'Scorched Earth' **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **All enemies: Burning (Deals damage over time; Reduces defense) *'Flare' **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Splash Damage (Deals additional damage, Burning and Bleeding to all enemies) Robo-Demoman *Class: Tactician Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Boom' **Attacks have a 50% chance to spread additional damage to all enemies Abilities *'Grenade' **Type: Explosion, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and whenever performing an offensive action; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Ravaged (Taxes extra damage from Bleeding) *'Big Explosion' **Type: Explosion, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Hemorragic Attack (Triggers all stacks of Bleeding) Robo-Heavy *Class: Bruiser Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Resistance' **Protects allies from single-target and area attacks Abilities *'Punching' **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **One enemy: Pummeled (Attacks against this target reduce its Evasion) **One enemy: Weak Point (Next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit) *'Minigun' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: All enemies **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **All enemies: Hobbled (Attacks cannot be Stealthy) Robo-Engineer Note: Robo-Engineer is fought only as a miniboss. *Class: Tactician Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Construction' **Enemies take explosive damage whenever Robo-Sentries, Robo-Dispensers or Robo-Teleporters are destroyed Abilities *'Shotgun' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Impaired (Attacks deal 20% less damage and cannot crit) **One enemy: Off-balance (Removes and prevents Counter effects) *'Robo-Sentry' **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: All allies **All allies: Robo-Sentry ***Shield effect absorbs incoming damage ***Deals damage to attacking enemies ***Can stack with Robo-Dispenser and Robo-Teleporter ***Cannot build more than 1 Robo-Sentry per time *'Robo-Dispenser' **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: All allies **All allies: Robo-Dispenser ***Shield effect absorbs incoming damage ***Restores health while active ***Can stack with Robo-Sentry and Robo-Teleporter ***Cannot build more than 1 Robo-Dispenser per time *'Robo-Teleporter' **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **One ally: Robo-Teleporter ***Shield effect absorbs incoming damage ***Grants an extra turn when removed by damage ***Can stack with Robo-Sentry and Robo-Dispenser ***Cannot build more than 1 Robo-Teleporter per time Robo-Medic *Class: Generalist Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-ÜberCharge 10%' **Gains 10% ÜberCharge at every round and when performing Heal actions Abilities *'Bonesaw' **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Weakened (Reduces Attack by 25%) *'Healing Gun' **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: One ally **One ally: Restore Health (Recovers 25% of maximum health) *'ÜberCharge' **Type: Buff, Tech **Target: One ally **One ally: ÜberCharge (Prevents all damage and debuffs dealt to this target until next round) Robo-Sniper *Class: Infiltrator Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Marksman' **Attacks always hit and ignore Avoidance effects Abilities *'Knife Slash' **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Guaranteed Hit (Ignores target's Evasion) **Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **One enemy: Generalized (Removes and prevents class bonuses) *'Headshot' **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Guaranteed Hit (Ignores target's Evasion) **Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **Special: Guaranteed Crit (This attack will crit if possible) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) Robo-Spy *Class: Infiltrator Passives *'Mechanical Body' *'Mindless' *'Robo-Stealth' **Starts the battle with Phased **20% chance to gain Phased before being attacked Abilities *'Robo-Sapper' **Type: Debuff, Tech **Target: One enemy **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **One enemy: Remove Buffs (Removes positive status effects) **One enemy: Depower (Attacks no longer deal status effects) *'Backstab' **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignore target's Defense and Shield effects) **Special: Phased Advantage (Deals extra damage while Phased) **One enemy: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) Category:Enemies Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2